


Foreign Exchange

by domesticmarkjin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College, Journalism, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Student!Jackson, Teacher!Mark, Teacher-Student Relationship, student!bambam, student!jinyoung, student!youngjae, student!yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticmarkjin/pseuds/domesticmarkjin
Summary: 6 months in America as a foreign exchange student, easy right? Not when your Professor is insanely good looking, and you're socially awkward. But he has his journal, his camera, and his friends to make it a little easier.AKA Jinyoung comes to America for 6 months as a foreign exchange student, and Mark's too handsome to be a professor but Jinyoung will cope.





	Foreign Exchange

_Journal,_

_I feel as if you’re probably tired of listening to me rant about how nervous this trip is making me. Not that paper pages can be judgemental, but the papercut you gave me last night was a clear warning to be more optimistic, or talk about something new. Perhaps I should sort myself out better. It’s just a semester abroad, it should be easy right? Four months in America, staying in my own dorm with the other exchange students. What could go wrong? My english is not terrible, I really have been trying to follow the lessons on the computer as closely as possible. It’s still just so strange to me how different it is to what I’m used to. Perhaps I will go and study some more before my flight tomorrow? This will be a short entry but you are coming along with me to America! Pages crossed everything tomorrow goes well. I want to make my family proud. Until tomorrow._

_Jinyoung_

____________________________________________________________________________

Closing his journal, Jinyoung knew he would get little to no sleep. That was fine in it’s own respects, his body was thrumming with nervous energy. He would leave in the morning to live in America for half a year, something he had been trying to do since he started university years back. He had to prove he was good enough in english to survive, which took him some time, since english didn’t come as naturally to him as it did others.

Still, he tried. He really did try. 

Moving to slide his journal in his neatly packed suitcase, Jinyoung then moved to lay on the bed with his tablet and open up his english language course. He had started emailing with a Professor in America that he would be working closely with during his trip. Each student had been assigned a teacher at the college as a main contact, Jinyoung got Professor Mark Tuan. From what he learned, the professor was young, had graduated recently and gotten a job quick because of how fluent he was in various languages. He was in charge of 6 students total, Jinyoung knew a few from school. There would be a boy from Thailand, and a student from Hong Kong also joining them from what the emails stated. Jinyoung wondered if they were all on par with him as far as english was concerned, or if he’d feel inferior around them. 

Chewing at his lower lip in thought, Jinyoung started typing out an email to his Professor, knowing that he was asked to check in the night before he left. He had purchased a keyboard that only had english characters on it, it wasn’t much different from his own but he wanted to practice getting adjusted to what he’d be dealing with in America. Studying the keys, Jinyoung grabbed his notebook that had all of his english notes scribbled down in it, looking over a few pages before turning back to his tablet. 

_From: Park Jinyoung_  
To: Professor M. Tuan  
Subject: Tomorrow is big day! 

_Hello Professor Tuan :)_

_I am very much looking forward to meeting with you soon. Our flight will be very long but I know that America will be so wonderful. Am I meeting you at the airport, I don’t know who to look for if I do? I hope that you will be the one to pick us all up, I feel comfortable in talking with you. Hyung, people tell me that I need to eat a real American cheeseburger! Can we go get that? Thank you for taking your time out to talk with me these last few weeks. I am not so scared to come to America because of you._

_Park Jinyoung._

His finger hovered over the send button, reading back over everything to make sure it sounded okay in his head. When he agreed that it was as good as it was going to get, he hit send and grabbed for his phone off the nightstand. He looked at his world clock to see what time it was in Los Angeles, making a face at the extreme time difference. Turning his attention back towards his tablet, he decided that a few hours of studying would be best. Maybe it would help calm his nerves a bit. He figured he should sleep on the flight rather than at home to help get a jump start on the inevitable jet lag. 

A few hours had gone by when he saw that he had a new email, checking the time again he was amazed that it was from Professor Tuan, clicking to open the message, he got comfortable under the covers, a soft smile coming to his face, he noticed there was an attachement but he would leave that for later. Situating his tablet, he worked on reading Professor Tuan’s message to him.

_From: Mark Tuan_  
To: Park Jinyoung  
Subject: Re: Tomorrow is the big day! 

_Good morning Jinyoung._

_I am equally as excited that you are excited to come. I was planning on going with the other teachers to pick you guys up from the airport! I attached two pictures of myself so you know who to look for, but I will also have a sign! Remember to have all of your travel papers safely packed away, keep your passport close, and ensure that everything you will need from home is packed._

_I think cheeseburgers we can do, there is a great place not far from where you all are staying that we can probably take you for dinner once you’re settled in. Be sure to rest as much as you can, the time change is very drastic and you will need all of your energy in class._

_I can’t wait to meet you, have a good evening.  
Professor Tuan._

Jinyoung smirked, happy he was able to read a fair majority of it without needing a translator. He moved to click on the first attachment, checking his phone while it loaded. His eyes flicked up expecting to see some average young American male looking back at him but what he found nearly knocked him on the floor. That was his teacher? That. The most beautiful person he’d ever laid his eyes on. This was a mistake, clearly he attached the wrong image. Moving, he quickly opened the other, another picture of Mark that looked even better than the first.

Of course.

Flicking between the two pictures, he was met with an angelic male, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, and eyes that seemed to hold so many secrets he wanted to uncover. Every second he studied, every detail more stunning than the last. He felt so creepy just staring at the pictures, but Mark couldn’t see him.. so it wasn’t so bad?

Groaning, Jinyoung was quick to turn off his tablet, letting it rest next to him as he rolled over face down into the pillow. He let out a choked sob because well, the next few months just got that much harder. How was he supposed to focus on studies when his teacher was a literal angel. Maybe sleep would help calm his mind? He figured it was worth a try. With his notebook and tablet safely away in his carry on bag, Jinyoung settled down into bed to try and get as much sleep as he could.

It didn’t work. Every time he closed his eyes, the pictures wanted to come back to life as if his earlier staring tattooed them under his eyelids. 

6 months. He could do this.

____________________________________________________________________________

The race to the airport was as Jinyoung expected. His parents made a big thing of their son leaving, his mother cried, his father repeatedly told him to be on his best behaviour and do the family proud. Of course Jinyoung would be on his best behavior! This trip meant everything to him. He would show everyone that doubted him he could one day be a successful businessman with plenty of international experience.

Jinyoung got on the flight with a few minutes to spare, looking around for familiar faces. He spotted Youngjae and Yugyeom a few rows behind him, giving the two younger classmates a wave, he smiled happy to have them near. Jaebum, an upperclassman got on last, moving carefully to sit in the seat next to Jinyoung. The two exchanged polite greetings before settling down to get some rest on their long flight. 

After takeoff, Jinyoung took out his tablet when they were allowed to use electronic devices, checking his emails to see one from Professor Tuan sent around the time they were taking off. He tapped Jaebum figuring he would want to see it as well, the boy shuffled closer to Jinyoung as the email loaded. 

_Hello team!_

_Attached is your official schedule for your stay here in America. Your room assignments and any other orientation information is also attached as well. Professor Katz, Professor Jameson, and myself will be at the airport to pick you guys up! Remember to have the name badges that were sent to you somewhere we can see them. If you can group together with other exchange students, that would help us out. We will meet you by the designated pickup location as outlined in the attachments. Have a safe flight!_

_Professor Tuan_

Jaebum moved closer when Jinyoung opened the attachments, scanning over everything carefully, as did Jinyoung. He mentioned he should tell the other two to do the same, Jinyoung agreed. He took the time Jaebum was gone to stretch his legs and use the restroom. Food was being served when he returned which he was thankful for since he had skipped breakfast due to his nerves. Once the meals were completed, he decided to sleep the rest of the flight. It would be morning when they landed and if he could get a jumpstart on beating jet lag he would be happy. Jaebum followed Jinyoung in sleeping since it was probably the best thing for them to do. They woke up just in time for landing, Jinyoung scooted closer to the window as LA came into view. The gorgeous city seemed to go on forever. Tall buildings, vast land, already so different and new from what he called home. His eyes were so wide with curiosity for the world below them, Jaebum chuckled before leaning over to look out of the other window. 

“America is so different.” Jaebum commented, amazed at the culture shock he was already experiencing. Jinyoung nodded in agreement, not able to look away from the window. His phone recording the whole thing. 

He was here. Finally here. 

Bouncing on his feet as everyone departed the plane, Jinyoung threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way out with Jaebum. They grouped together with Youngjae and Yugyeom once everyone was off, excitedly talking about everything they wanted to do while they were there. Jinyoung opened his tablet to show them the picture of Mark so they all knew who to look for when leaving. He did his best to ignore the tight feeling in his chest at the sight of his Professor on the screen. 

“Hey are you guys for exchange program?” A voice said behind them, Jinyoung turned around to be met with two boys. Neither Korean but they had the same style name tags on that he did. 

“We are yes! I’m Park Jinyoung.” He bowed his head politely. The two did the same, everyone had a bright smile on their face. 

“I am Wang Jai Er, you can call me Jackson. This is Kun… Kunp…” He looked a bit embarrassed, but the other just laughed. 

“Call me Bambam please. Kunpimook is not easy, I found.” He laughed which hopefully meant he really was okay with the nickname. Jinyoung bowed, happy to meet him. 

The rest of the lads introduced themselves to each other as they started walking, in awe of the airport and how different it was already from their homes. Everyone was trying to use english, practicing on each other in hopes of impressing the teachers. 

Jinyoung learned that they were all in Professor Tuan’s care, which meant they would all be living together. He was happy with this, they were all kind. 

As they progressed through customs and into America, Jinyoung wanted to stop and explore everything. The sights, sounds, foods, but he knew that the teachers were waiting on them. Heading down to the pickup/baggage area, Jinyoung looked around for the teachers. He saw two people holding up signs regarding the program but Mark was nowhere to be found. Looking a little more, he spotted him, rushing over seemingly late with his banner in his hand. He was even better looking in person and Jinyoung suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. The professional clothes he had on on the pictures did not do his casual style justice. He looked like the epitome of an American male with his messy hair, tight jeans, and fitted white v-neck. He had sunglasses pushed into his hair, his converse were untied, he was so casual it was almost off-putting.

Jinyoung had to remind himself this was a new world, he was fine. 

“Hey guys! Welcome to California!!” Mark said in three languages before he spoke english to all around them, everyone responded well to the handsome Professor. Once more students gathered up, they were sorted by who would be in charge of who. 

Jinyoung was put in the group with Jaebum, Youngjae, Yugyeom, Jackson, and Bambam. Together they would be under Mark’s leadership as they all gathered earlier. A fact that made him both happy and nervous at the same time, since some seemed to be better at english than he was. Jinyoung just had to keep reminding himself that they were only going to be there for a semester. From July to December then he would be back in Korea forever. He could get through the next few months easily as long as he just focused on his studies and making friends in his group. 

“It seems my whole group is here so I’m going to get them to the dorm, I’ll see you guys later.” Mark said to the two other teachers who nodded at his statement, motioning for the group to follow him, Mark walked them outside of the airport. 

Jaebum went up to the front to talk to him about various things, mentioning again how he was really interested in trying the food. Mark laughed and commented on how Jinyoung had also mentioned to him in passing that he was looking forward to trying an American cheeseburger. That seemed to get everyone’s attention, the rest of the group perked up at the very thought and went on about all the foods they wanted to try. Mark just smiled and listened to everything as he got them loaded into a 7 person van the school had rented for them. Jinyoung got in last and was seated next to Mark. His nerves back as he was pushed close enough to smell the older man’s cologne. Vanilla… spice, a hint of wood. It was almost dizzying. 

Focus. 

“Hyung, will you take us for food once we have unpacked and settled in?” Jinyoung asked after a while, turning to properly face Mark for probably the first time since being in his presence. 

“I can do that! I know the other teachers were going to take their students out for food as well. I know just the place to take you guys.” Mark’s whole face lit up with that beautiful smile, Jinyoung could feel the tips of his ears getting red from how embarrassed he was that he found Mark so attractive. Having to look away quickly and focus on the world outside of the van.

“A real American meal!” Bambam shouted from the back, making everyone laugh.

“Professor, how do you, when you’re ordering... How do you say… When you want” Jackson sighed a frustrated sigh, at not knowing how to phrase something, Mark turned his body some, his arm laying across the back of the seat and his leg gently touching Jinyoung’s own.

“What are you trying to say?” Mark asked in mandarin and Jackson perked up.

“If I wanted to ask what kinds of drinks they had, what do I say?” Jackson asked back in his native tongue.

“What kind of fountain drinks do you have? Or, what sodas do you guys have? Fountain drinks are sodas but another way of asking because it comes from a machine not a bottle.” Mark explained in the three languages as well as english, everyone listened close; Youngjae took notes in the back since he also had that question.

“Okay, so if I wanted to order another when mine runs out?” Jinyoung moved his body so he was no longer touching Mark’s leg.

“Normally here, they come by and ask if you want a refill. Generally you don’t have to do that on your own. But if they don’t, you can wave them down,” Mark moved his finger up like he was trying to get someone’s attention, “May I have another please? And they will go and get it for you.” He explained, Jackson just nodded his head trying to understand as best he could. 

“Hyung, you are so good with languages, what is your trick?” Jinyoung asked in Korean and Mark had to think for a moment, turning his full attention to Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung forgot how to breathe. 

“It gets complicated the more languages you add, but you need passion. The more passion you have for what you are learning, the easier it sticks. Nobody remembers what they learned fifteen years ago in history class, but they remember all the lyrics to their favorite song from fifteen years ago. Treat language like music you use to sing to someone you’re with. Your mind will remember because of passion.” Mark answered in Korean and Jinyoung let out a loud breath once he was done, his answer was so mind blowing even Jaebum let out a “Whoa.” From the back seat. 

Jinyoung watched as Mark went on to translate for the other two in the car, everyone falling into a conversation about music until they arrived at the dorm’s. Once the car stopped, Mark climbed out after Jinyoung to help assist everyone in getting their bags situated, he double checked that nobody forgot anything in the van before walking them inside the dormitory.

The building looked new, made of brick and stone. The smell of fresh paint lingered in the bright hallways. Other students seemed to be buzzing as they got moved in as well, Mark lead them up a few floors, helping his students all get their bags up the stairs before he handed out the room keys to all the boys. Jackson was the first inside, rushing around to pick his bedroom, yelling with pure excitement. 

There were 3 bedrooms in the suite, 2 people per room, a living room, a small kitchen, and a full bathroom. It wasn’t the biggest but would do for a small stay of only a few months. Mark worked to help everyone fairly pick rooms, and get themselves situated. The starter food bought for them got unpacked in the small fridge, the bathroom was set up with all of their shower needs. Mark almost became nostalgic about his own semester overseas back when he was around their age. Half a year in Italy even though he didn’t major in the language. 

Popping into Jinyoung and JB’s room, Mark smiled to the pair busy unpacking. Mark moved to Jinyoung, helping him make his bed before getting the new pillow cases on the pillows. Jinyoung blushed through most of it but appreciated Mark’s help. Bowing his head in thanks when Mark set the last pillow down. 

“When do we begin classes?” Jinyoung asked, moving to sit on the desk chair not far from his bed, Mark made himself comfortable sitting on Jinyoung’s bed, hugging one of the pillows close to him as he thought. 

“You register in two days, then classes begin in a little less than a week. That gives you all enough time to not be jet lagged.” Mark smiled brightly, Jaebum nodded appreciating that they weren’t about to be thrust right into classes before they even had time to think. 

“Also, things like groceries can be provided through services, I outlined everything you need to know on how to travel. If you want good food, I marked some places I love to go, Koreatown is only fifteen minutes away. They have some amazing food there.” Mark tried to think about anything else. 

“Will you be taking us there another night?” Jinyoung tried not to sound too hopeful, but his voice betrayed him. 

“Yeah, maybe. Maybe the day before classes start we can all go out again!” Mark got up and set Jinyoung’s pillow down, fixing it how it was. “Alright get yourselves cleaned up. I will meet you guys outside in fifteen okay? We can go get those burgers.” Mark took his leave, moving through the dorm to tell the others before heading out to the car to wait. 

Jaebum left to go wash his face, mumbling about wanting to not look so tired, needing to look good. He always looked good, Jinyoung thought. 

Jinyoung moved to the bed and lifted the pillow that Mark had been holding, curious to see if the scent of his cologne lingered on the fibers.

It did.

He quickly put the pillow down and rushed to change. A simple black t-shirt and ripped jean shorts. He knew it was warm out so this would be best for the evening right? Should he bring a sweatshirt? That probably would be pointless, he would be carrying it around all night and if he left it somewhere, he’d surely never get it back. 

Jaebum snapped him from his inner thoughts, telling him they were late in getting down to Professor Tuan, Jinyoung’s eyes went wide wondering how much time really passed. Could he have been holding the pillow longer than he thought he did? Surely he just took too long to decide on if he should bring a sweatshirt or not. That had to be it.

Sighing to himself, Jinyoung grabbed his phone, and rushed out with Jaebum to meet the rest of the boys and their professor by the car. Jinyoung bowed his head to say a silent sorry before looking around nervously.

“Professor, where is the van?” Jinyoung asked biting his lip, Mark just laughed softly and pointed to his own car. 

“The van went back to the airport silly. Some of you can come with me in my car, the others can take this uber I called for.” Mark motioned to the other car waiting for them. Jinyoung automatically headed for Mark’s car, wanting to be closer to him than in some foreign.. uber? He got beat out for the front seat by Yugyeom, silently scowling at him before fitting into the back seat with Bambam and Youngjae. The other two got into the uber behind them and took off for the restaurant Mark had pinned on the map. His own GPS up and guiding as he took off, out of the campus parking lot, and started into the center of town. 

“You can put music on if you guys want.” Mark handed over the aux cable, Yugyeom was quick to snatch it up and start playing Chris Brown. Mark nodded along to the song in the most adorable manner that had Jinyoung almost wishing he had taken the other car. To see Mark in such a light was surely going to get him into trouble, it wasn’t doing his inner thoughts any good, that was for sure. 

“Why is it so busy this time?” Jinyoung commented, the traffic seemed so heavy for the middle of the afternoon.

“Everyone is getting home around this time. Rush hour starts around now. Shouldn’t be that bad going back.” Mark smiled, turning the music down to better hear people talking to him. Jinyoung thought to himself for a moment before he looked out of the window.

Again, the car fell into casual conversation like it had on their way to the dorm’s. Mark did his best to keep up with all the languages in the car, Jinyoung couldn’t help but giggle when Mark would get confused and just answer in english to play it safe. Nobody seemed to mind either, everyone understood that it was a lot to manage so many people from so many countries, they probably weren’t Mark’s first group of exchange students either, with how calm he seemed to be through everything. Even during dinner, he only messed up a handful of times answering people back in english to play it safe. Jinyoung found it so endearing how hard he was trying to make everyone feel adjusted, it made him want to work harder on his english so that Mark didn’t have to worry so much about talking to him in Korean, even if he seemed proficient enough.

The food was delicious, Mark was right about that. Jinyoung didn’t have much of an occasion to eat western style food in Korea, even if it was popular in his area. He never really gave it a fair chance. This was on a whole different level though, the KimChi burger was out of this world. He took countless pictures, excited to share them with everyone back home. 

They ordered dessert and Jinyoung found that he could get used to a life of chocolate lava cake, as long as it came with endless ice cream and endless caramel drizzle, it didn’t taste better because Mark offered to share it with him. Not at all.

The bill came and Mark helped everyone understand tipping, a strange concept but he knew they did things differently. Oddly enough, nobody had leftovers, it seemed their first American meal was a huge success.

Getting back to the dorm, Jinyoung and the others said goodbye to Mark, wishing him a good night. He reminded them all he would come by to help with class registry and Jinyoung felt thankful he was so on top of making this trip easy for them.

Back in the room, Jinyoung settled down with his journal, choosing sitting at the desk over laying in his bed. It had nothing to do with his pillow smelling like his teacher. Not at all.

____________________________________________________________________________

_Journal,_

_We have made it to America! No amount of movies, or studying can prepare you for what it is really like here. The sounds, the sights, the smells. My first meal was amazing, my roommates are all so kind. My Professor… oh there is not enough paper inside of you for me to talk about him._

_I was nervous coming here, and now I am nervous because he is someone I want to spend more time with. When he talks, I want to listen forever, remember every word. His smile is unlike anyone I have ever met, trying not to smile around him is an impossible task. I fear if he is my english teacher I will not be able to pay attention to my studying. Who knows though. Maybe I will want to impress him so much it will only help!_

_When we went to dinner tonight, he introduced me to a chocolate cake with chocolate inside. We have something almost the same at home but it tasted better here. I will try more food when I am here, he said there is a Korean Town nearby? I will go tomorrow and see what it is._

_I wish Professor Tuan would take me but I will ask Jaebum if he wishes to go. That will be fun for us!_

_It is late now, I am going to try and sleep. I hope that we both will get to enjoy our time in America._

_-Jinyoung_

____________________________________________________________________________

His first nights sleep went well, face pushed down into the pillow, secretly enjoying the scent Mark had left behind, even if he had to really strain to find it, he knew it was there. He woke up with disheveled hair feeling as if a truck had run him over. A solid 24 more hours of sleep sounded like a blessing to him, but he knew he had to get started, adjusting to his mornings now being his nights, and his nights now being his mornings. For laughs, their first breakfast as roommates was a traditional dinner, sitting around the table enjoying a full meal of rice, meat, and veggies. It seems all of them not only missed home, but were having problems adjusting to how drastic the time change was.

After breakfast, there was more unpacking, the lot of them doing their best to settle in and shake the weary traveler feeling from their aching bones. Jinyoung found the more his space was set up, the more it started to look like him, the more at home he felt. Jinyoung found himself less nervous about the prospect of a scary new country and thrilled about learning all he could to take home with him. He had gotten so lost in what he was doing, he hadn’t even realized how much of the day had passed, looking up when he heard a knock at his shared door. 

“Come on! The uber says it is going to be here in one minute. We should head down to the gate.” Jinyoung checked his watch, happy that Jackson taught him how to use the app over breakfast. He was still a bit weary of it, but since he would be stranded otherwise, he figured it was best to not fight it. 

“Let me grab my camera, we’re going to the park right?” Jinyoung questioned, digging through one of his boxes before locating his camera, making sure it was adequately charged before slinging it around his neck. 

“You look like a foreigner.” Youngjae teased, and all Jinyoung could do was scoff, snatching up his journal. 

“I am a foreigner, thank you very much.”

“Yeah yeah, but you’re the closest with Professor Tuan. So, that makes you the best. Teachers can get us anything.” Youngjae spoke as if it were the most obvious fact, smirking when Jinyoung started to blush. “I invited him to come along with us today.”

“You, you what! Invited the Professor! That’s… What!”

“AHHHH! Hyung I’m just kidding! But I wanted to see what you would do. I wanted to see if you making eyes at him all dinner was for real.” Youngjae teased, giving Jinyoung a gentle nudge as he climbed into the car, bowing to the driver politely. 

“You two heading to the city center?” He asked and Youngjae nodded his head again.

“Of course sir we are yes, thank you for driving us.” Youngjae beamed brightly, his infectious smiling spreading to the man who turned and started up the GPS.

“It’s just an admiration. He is so well educated, and well traveled. I admire him a great deal.” Jinyoung did his best to cover, smoothing down his shirt as he made himself comfortable.

“Whatever you want to tell yourself, it’s easy for us to have some fun while we are here. He is a handsome man. Too bad they don’t make them like that back home.” Youngjae pretended to sigh before he burst out laughing, Jinyoung was caught off guard, gasping at the revelation.

“Do… you like boys too?” Jinyoung smirked, cocking his head to the side, suddenly interested in Youngjae more than the scenery.

“I like boys… I like girls… I guess I don’t really care either way what is what.”

“Wah! That is cool. I admire that. I have been with one girl before, but it made it clear for me that I’m not interested at all. Professor Tuan is everything a man should be, maybe I will find one like him back in Korea, if I am lucky.” Jinyoung smirked, sitting back in his chair.

“This should be an interesting semester for you.” 

Jinyoung groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand as he clutched his journal closer to his chest. He didn’t even want to think about how hard it was to focus with Mark around him, and their time together had only just began. Jinyoung could only imagine how much harder it would get if he allowed himself to feed on the dizzying feeling he got every time Mark was around. He climbed out of the car after Youngjae, looking around the beautiful park, happy that here, he could use the warm air, and clear space to hopefully not think of said male.

“Interesting is one word for sure, but I am excited nonetheless.” Jinyoung commented, quickly snapping a picture of Youngjae fixing his sunglasses.

“Who do you think will be the first in the house to bring someone home for a night?”

“Probably Jackson or Bambam, they seem like the type that can pull easily.” Jinyoung mused, quite sure of it. Youngjae nodded in agreement before moving to take a picture of his own.

“I think Jaebum might pull it off too, and you, if Professor has a few drinks with us. You know he won't actually be teaching us right? Just advising. Technically there is nothing wrong with it.”

Technically...


End file.
